KOTOR Lost memories
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: Revan was the heart of the force the Exile the death but you body has a memory as well, and Sith lords are no slouches, his power is in his body, and it soon calls on his past power even if his mind doesn't remember it.
1. Chapter 1

Kotor

Confrontation,

Bastila Shan stood in the bridge of the great Sith lord Revan; the man stared out the main window as Sith fighter ships made passes. A small group of Sith were there as well as a military officers, Revan made no moves as the small Jedi strike force made quick work of his troop. The final Sith attacked Bastila in a fit of rage she ignored the sides the bodies and the starship as she deflected the Sith's blows before cutting him down in one fluid motion. The final body fell as he gripped his own throat and collapsed. A look of confusion crossed all three of the Jedi, Revan finally turned to see the four humans attacking him. Revan's icy blue eyes took the woman for a shock most if not all true Sith had yellow.

Then he saw her truly saw here and their minds connected, the area was one of clouds the woman clearly taken back as the robed man simple sat down as if on a ledge and looked over at her.

"So soon, I had thought to die much later on in this war,"

"No our job is to capture you if at all possible," she answered standing strait up.

"You really believe that? I wonder should I be mad or just believe you and your friends are very powerful Jedi?" asked Revan his blue eyes fixed on the woman before him. "Your gift is amazing the level you have it at can only be born with. Most can learn it but not at your level, little good it will do against me. Your style takes much more concentration," replied Revan.

"How?" asked Bastila as she stepped back fear welled up inside her. The man gave no notice, as he twisted putting his arms behind his head and relaxing a bit.

"Soon I will die, My old friend has given himself fully over to the dark side of the force. Soon he will see his chance and take it and all my planning will be for nothing,"

"What do you mean?" asked the woman regaining her control with curiosity.

"What does it matter?" asked Revan, "Unless, well it is possible but that would require a whim of the force stronger than anything I have ever heard or seen. Tell me Bastila, what were you expected when you boarded my ship?" asked Revan.

"A monster," she simply stated, remaining upright,

"Really tell that to the council that turned away a woman I sent to show them the mistakes of their teachings they exiled her," The clouds swirled around them, at his increased emotion.

"Unlikely, there is no flaw in exiling one who had followed you," Bastila

"Yet is there a flaw to wanting to protect life? I was born on the outer rim those were my people dying it would be a far greater crime to let them suffer and die," the man replied standing to his feet.

"The Jedi saw something outside the Mandalorian threat," countered Bastila

"Bah, I found an academy, then a fraction called the true sith which lead me to, star maps, I found and lived through thing I found I found hell. Something that if the whole Jedi order was involved in at the time would have been little issue now they are too far into hiding to simply track down. Worse yet they forced my hand to make more difficult choices," Revan answered.

"Then why not tell the council?" asked Bastila,

"They would listen with closed ears, they would do nothing but wait unless a treat was seen," replied Revan.

"Hardly you only believe that to justify what you are doing," said Bastila,

"What am I doing?" asked Revan.

"What's that suppose to mean your waging war against the very people you swore to protect. You have fallen to the darkside," the woman screamed the clouds moving around more violently.

"Even the Jedi princess," mumbled the man, "You seem to lack the knowledge of a fall and a sacrifice, Look at every planet I had concurred you will see many strategic planets are intact the republic is the prize. Whether led by sith or supported by the Jedi the true sith will fall," replied Revan.

The woman stared at him a moment "Who are you?" asked Bastila Shan,

"A man who has planned everything to every possibility I believe it is time for my Sith Empire to fall," Revan announced. The clouds vanished and an explosion rocked the bridge. The man fell. Time slowed for the woman as she made the connection as fast as she could on the cold metal floor.

"I will always be known as Revan be at peace for the galaxy shall be saved," whispered Revan. Bastila made a move capture was the plan, and so that is what she would do, she closed her eyes and started to heal.

Bastila, struggled to hold the man up, she quickly used the force to strip his armor of him as she struggled down the hall. Alarms were being razed as men soldiers and technicians alike ran for shuttles and pods the last pit of armor fell all that remained was the mask. Her hand went for the old Mandilorian helmet but instead stripped away the robes underneath was a basic black sith robe, as well as five different blasters, two vibroswords, six different lightsabers, one was a yellow double bladed she grabbed it this would be hers from now on. Then she found something different, it was by pure chance she saw it, dog tags. Around Reven's pale skin was a set of dog tags. Ignoring them for know she tossed away all the weapons and using the force made a dash for her shuttle.

"Go the rest are dead move," she screamed as she and the jedi that were guarding the ships. Then solders started running into the bay wanting to escape as well. The Jedi looked at each other most frowning as they ignited their lightsabers. The troops in silver armor unleashed blaster bolts as the Jedi slowly back on.

Bastila turned away when she noticed Revan stir a bit he moved a few fingers and all the troops were blown back. The Jedi looked around but with nobody raising a hand the ship doors closed and the ship blasted off. Explosions were set of bigger than ever as the small ship rocked back and forth.

"I thought you said this ship was fast?" asked Bastila as she squeezed in to the front of the ship.

"Well it is but how many ship do you of know of that Can out run blaster fire, now sit down unless you want to be floating home," said the pilot as the ship lurched again. Bastilia took as seat twirling her new lightsaber in her hand, Darth Reven was being hocked up to the medical system and was no getting bacta treatments, she took a deep breath and went down to find the dog tags.

"Sam Witwer," spoke Bastila as she looked at the dog tags, as the ship rocked into hyperspace.

AU: Sam Wither is the voice actor for Star killer aka Glen Marek and will be the the force level of these people I will up the overall skill and action. First star wars Fic and will have nothing to do with Naruto my more preferred area. Character will not get along and I will try to keep my grammar as best I can but I would love a beta reader with a good eye. Also note people The Exile will also appear after the events of the first game, and I will not let Revan just die of or send him to the edge of the Galaxy clear.

ALL HAIL LORD REVAN


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

For those interested in My fan fiction stories it is cause I have been working on writing has been self published its not much in the pay department so for those of you interested you can check it out. I have the web site on my profile. Over all this series will be taking up a lot of my time and fan fiction will continue to be splotchy at best. However since it has been favorite stories; any story on my list is free game to take and use it you are interested just send me a message since I would mind seeing your take on it. Over all things will be slow since I am going to school, working, writing, and righting fan fiction.

Allen G. Davison


End file.
